I see you, I need you, I feel you
by bye sora
Summary: 3 fluffy drabbles reposted in 02/2012 of pottertalia verse. I wanted to make a full story but sadly didn't so I am reposting. RUSAME loving and stars. sumarry of each drabble inside. changed name too. M for final chapter explicit sexual situation.
1. I see you

**Harry potter Verse AU. REPOST**

 _ **3 drabbles from 02/2012.** I wanted to make a full story but sadly didn't so I am reposting._

 **summary:** Alfred gets injured on the quidditch tournament and Ivan, the one causing him his injury, goes pay him a very sweet visit. fluff and awkwardness.

 **Pairs:** IvanxAlfred (implied ArthurxFrancis and MatthewxKatyusha)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter but I would love to have magic powers.I also do not own Harry Potter or any magic... sadly...**

* * *

 **I see you**

It was a terribly beautiful day, the Quidditch tournament was on his peak, the most waited match Gryffindor vs Slytherin; it would be indeed a perfect day if Alfred F. Jones did not suffer a severe concussion and a broken ankle from that same match.

On the end of the day, even with the teams making an effort, the match was even and delayed to another day for a re-match. To say that Alfred was in a bad and sour mood was an understatement.

''I can't awwww shit'' he whines as Arthur placed a hand on the bruised leg making his yell at the top of his lungs, which was very loud but alas, Arthur kept the hand on the hurting knee above the pillows.

''This is to shut you up, we will have to leave you here but your brother will be here soon, understood?''

Arthur, Alfred's big half-brother narrowed his eyes while Francis smirked, they were also members of the Gryffindor house, Arthur great in potions and general magic, Francis, well he is not sure what Francis likes to do besides hitting on people.

Alfred whined and sighed, they are a bit protective, he spent an hour listening how he should be careful and watch everywhere while playing, is not his fault he was distracted by a bug, damnit...

''Yeah, yeah... leave me all alone on this dark ugly infirmary... '' he waved them off.

''Cher, it will be only today, tomorrow you will be just fine...'' Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and winked to Alfred dragging a cursing Arthur. He is not sure what's going on between those two but prefers keep very far from it, they are always bringing problems and bickering.

Alfred sighed and lay on the bed, this was boring and now he will have to wait for his brother, a Hufflepuff member, its interesting though, they are pretty much the same physically but then the hat sorted him to Gryffindor with traits of the Ravenclaw house while his brother was automatically sent to Hufflepuff... Weird but strangely fitting..

He shifted awkwardly. His ankle still hurts, the medicine guaranteed that it will be healed by the end of the next day but still he has to keep still for one the night and he can't... He was wondering using magic to prank a few 'friends' when he heard steps.

He looked up, it was not his shy brother as he was expecting, it was the same person who sent him here, Ivan Braginsky, member of Slytherin, strangely he is not a pure blooded guy, but extremely fitting on the House.

Ivan Braginsky, a freakish tall, bulky and strangely awkward teen that has a huge rivalry with Alfred. To say that they are enemies is a sweetening statement for most, but when they are alone they get together well enough. Actually they started developing a friendship when they saw each other while training at late hours of the night, then they spent the night talking about the stars. Hey don't judge, it was a hot lazy night and stars are cool!

The teen entered on the room with a sheepish smile and Alfred internally smirked, this was indeed becoming fun, he will get something from this injury;

''Hello Alfred, how are you feeling?'' Ivan said in his childish soft voice.

''Like a freak shoved me down violently and made me break my ankle, and you?'' he smirked, the other kept his sheepish smile but his purple eyes glowed in amusement.

''I am fine thank you but I do believe that we are even.'' he stated the edges of his mouth curling into a smirk.

''How? you broke my ankle dude!'' Alfred whined a bit.

''You broke my scapula last weak...'' he stated now standing near the bed amusement on his leveled face,

''Yeah yeah... you owe me Ice cream, I gave you after that little incident.'' yes he did and now the other should give him the triple of the ice cream, dam he wants ice cream with chocolate and-.

''It was not an incident, you made that on purpose.'' Ivan chuckled and Alfred frowned, his hunger from ice cream melting in suspicion.

''Hey, was this revenge? you snow bastard!'' he narrowed his eyes and Ivan chuckled lowly.

''I am afraid not, it was an accident, you will have to wait for revenge'' a shiver ran through Alfred's body at the promise of pain, Ivan eyes twinkled in amusement and glee.

''What are you doing here? I mean, it's not that I don't want you here, you know how people talk and we are enemies blablalba '' Alfred trailed wanting to change the subject and Ivan nodded.

''Yes, I came to apologize and show you something'' he looked suddenly much more cheerful and Alfred perked up to that. Ivan always knows something cool, actually they exchange lots of acknowledgement and funny things with each other.

''What'' he couldn't keep the look of curiosity from his blue eyes and Ivan smirked taking his wand and murmuring ''Alfred, Ivan, Estrelatum''.

Alfred blinked once, twice, three times and couldn't believe what he was seeing, STARS, there were stars everywhere around them, shiny little and medium stars glowing on the dark infirmary, his open gaping mouth broke into a grin and he almost shouted in excitement.

''DUUUUDE! this is awesome!''

''Da, it is'' Ivan agreed looking around smiling, Alfred could almost say he looked good with the stars around him, even beautiful he dared to think for a second. Ivan's silvery hair shone as his purple eyes looked around standing out as if they were a star or a nebula themselves, his pale skin stood out more in the dark; Alfred blinked and noticed pearl lips talking softly and he shook his head trying to leave the strange stupor he found himself.

''... -so as she showed me this I thought you would like to see it too.'' he nodded smiling softly, a rare true tiny smile on the normally stoic wide smiling face;

''... yeah... this is ...'' he trailed looking around again, it was beautiful, everything was perfect and he couldn't deny the flustered feeling inside of him.

''I also think that, I have been training this spell for days, I only could perform it properly yesterday'' he frowned a bit at that and Alfred chuckled.

''You're lacking skills Braginski'' Ivan looked at him with strangely focused and intimate eyes and Alfred felt dragged at them as iron to a magnet,

''Ah, I was too enthusiastic to make it work at first'' he trailed flushing a bit ''I could only make a few stars appear and couldn't hide them from the others.'' Alfred blinked focusing on what was being said and looked up at him,

''The others?''

''Yes, right now we are the only ones seeing them, perhaps someone with a blocking spell can too, I am not sure I will ask Katyusha...'' he frowned to himself and Alfred laughed at that,

''Thanks dude... this made my day a bit less suckier...''

''I am glad you liked it, it will wear out in an hour or so, I think.'' Ivan nodded and looked to the door slightly distressed ''Alfred, I really must go, I was only waiting for them to go to come here and...'' he bit his lip and Alfred nodded in understanding.

''Yeah big guy, just go...'' he smiled

Ivan nodded and walked away but Alfred called him teasing ''Hey, so you come and don't even give me a hug or kiss, damn and I thought Russians were nice and polite.''

Ivan laughed and walked to him ''Apologize me, I did not know Americans were so needy.'', he bent down and was about to kiss his cheek when Alfred looked up to him and his lips touched briefly before they pulled away flushing and apologizing.

''Sorry I..''

''Nyet, my fault I should have told you I was going to-''

''No, no, my fault.. dude it's okay...'' Alfred hid a bit on the covers and Ivan on his scarf, similar blushes spreading through their faces,

''I will go now, be well soon'' Ivan said softly walking away in a slight fast pace.

Once the russian was out Alfred touched his lips with his fingertips while waited for his pounding heart to calm down, wondering what is happening to him lately, he blames it all on the Russian and tries not to think about it anymore.

A few minutes after Matthew walked inside the dark room and looked at him concerned, Alfred sighed deeply and manages a smile, he was still a bit confused and distressed.

''Hey bro''

''Ivan was here?'' Matthew asked looking at him.

''Yeah... he came to apologize, you saw him?'' the stars were still there and Alfred felt himself blushing and biting his lip flustered.

Matthew nodded and sat on the bed touching his forehead and chuckling to himself. ''Yes, he was in a hurry though, I hope you didn't hurt him too much.'' Alfred felt himself flush even more and only chuckled a bit, when Matthew decided his forehead felt okay he smiled ''How are you feeling?''

Alfred wanted to crawl into a hole, this was a bad, bad question... ''Terribly confused bro.. '' he said with a small smile,

Matthew only looked at him with a knowing smile, he doesn't know who it is and can only guess, but someone has been stealing his brother heart for a while, and finally Alfred is realizing it.

Meanwhile Ivan was having problems on his own, His back and head were on the wall and he was staring at the sky outside the window, his heart hurting and running wildly on his chest. The image of Alfred, the young man who looks like a sunflower with warm blue eyes, a dashing smile and so much to give, in the middle of stars flushed and staring deeply at him as their lips brushed; he grabbed his chest, it was indeed threatening to fall, perhaps was his warmth or the soft quick breaths on his lips that made him distressed, it seems rational but it only lingered a second and was a mistake... a wrong, but, oh, so right mistake...

''Ivan?'' he looked to his side and his big sister looked at him; he was so distressed that he haven't heard her stepping to him.

''Sestra?'' She noticed the slightly bashful smile turning into a frown and slightly scared face; she frowned and started getting worried.

''What are you doing here at this hour of the night?'' she was standing near him now and could see the red face and sweat on his pale skin.

''Ah.. I..'' he tried to start but failed.

''Oh dear lord, are you feeling well?'' she placed a cold hand on his cheeks and forehead, her worried look confusing Ivan,

''Uh, yes why?'' he started losing the blush and looked at her,

''You are all red and sweated'' Ivan groaned, damn, this is bad...

''It is nothing dear sister, I must go and so do you yes?'' he took her hand gently from him and patted her shoulders not wanting to ruin the warm feeling on his lips, that briefly met the sun; She nodded to him and smiled a bit more relieved,

''Yes brother, we must go, we will talk tomorrow.'' she kissed his cheek.

''Of course, sleep well Katyusha.''

''Sleep well Vanya...'' with that she walked away and he started blaming himself for such thoughts, he shouldn't be so affected, Alfred is a man and worse, he is a friend, he would never...

Ivan sighed and walked away the warm feeling on his chest now hurting and not in a good way, he never realized his own feelings until now.


	2. I need you

**Summary** : Many years pass and they decide to do a challenging run through the school like the old times but that leads them to the new mess they are in.

 **Pairs:** IvanxAlfred (implied ArthurxFrancis and MatthewxKatyusha)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. No infringement is meant or profits made.

* * *

 **'I need you'**

Alfred walked in circles worrying his lip. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to do what he did but he did it. He kissed Ivan and he enjoyed it.

He touched his lips remembering that he already felt something similar when he was younger, - Ivan brushed lips with him in an accident but that only confused and made him shrug the feeling off as nothing-, then looking around he decided to walk out of the Gryffindor chambers. He needed to find Ivan, now.

.

It started with a little competition to remind them of the old days, - days when they were younger and newly friends, in spite of their respective houses, and refused to stay inside them in prowl of exploring. Now they are older, wiser, and stronger but all the teens held a natural childishness that grows faced with competitively and Alfred is a competitive youth. So is Ivan.

They saw each other there and decided to have a little talk away from prying eyes as they used to do when younger and soon were challenging each other to run and see who would get behind on the moving stairs.

The long moving stairs kept moving randomly making them grab the side supporting their bodies while grinning and promising the other that they would be the winner until the stairs stopped in front of a door and both ran to it stumbling and opening it.

Alfred almost fell on the ground but held himself at the wall and Ivan grabbed the door slightly panting and before looking at Alfred.

''I won.'' He stated and Alfred shook his head.

''No way dude! I was the first!'' he announced proudly looking inside as Ivan frowned and closed the door not wanting to be reprimanded, again.

''I opened the door…'' he said noticing a few boxes and walking to them peering at the contents curiously while Alfred looked right in front where an uncovered mirror stood.

''I entered here first so I won!'' Alfred murmured walking to the mirror looking at the big dusty mirror recognizing it promptly. _'The Mirror of Erised.'_

''Ivan…. '' he started but seeing some cracks on the mirror he gazed in front watching himself and Ivan making him silent and confused.

''Hum?'' Ivan hummed while grabbing a few hats in distaste and shuffling the boxes wanting to find something useful and Alfred swallowed hard looking again at the mirror.

The Alfred on the mirror was shirtless talking with Ivan and laughing as Ivan pressed one hand to his back making him shudder and look up. The mirror Ivan murmured something that made Alfred press a hand to his green and silver tie and press him down to his eye level. Suddenly they were kissing and Alfred's hands roamed through a clothed chest as Ivan held him closely.

Alfred stood frozen and gasped flushing only listening his heart speeding and confusion grow on his head.

Ivan hearing the gasp looked at Alfred and frowned standing and walking to him as the man kept glaring at the mirror and he titled his head.

''What's wrong? '' he asked not understanding Alfred's reaction due the fact that both were on that same room before and knew very well what they desired. Ivan had seen his sisters and himself happily living on a big house and Alfred saw himself being surrounded of all the houses cheering for his success.

Alfred looked at him and frowned with a thoughtful expression making him concerned.

''This mirror shows our deepest desires?'' he half asked and Ivan nodded noticing a few cracks.

''Is it broken?'' he murmured looking inside the mirror and flushed pretending not to see nothing out of the ordinary while seeing Alfred pinning him to the wall and kiss him fiercely as he grabbed Alfred and pushed him closer in despair.

''Yeah… Perhaps… I guess it is…'' Alfred nodded too quickly and Ivan looked at him with a sad frown as the red on his cheeks vanished slowly..

''Why do you say that?'' he murmured and Alfred flushed again refusing to meet the mirror or him and he looked down.

''I saw you…'' Ivan murmured with a small sad smile knowing that Alfred knew he was his only friend and Alfred looked at him with an open mouth.

''You saw…?'' he trailed in disbelief and Ivan nodded flushing.

''Yes… I want us to be closer friends…'' he winced a bit at the last word but Alfred was suddenly in front of him looking him on the eyes and with curious blue eyes.

''What did you saw?'' he asked and Ivan shivered a bit in nervousness looking down and Alfred pressed one hand to his face softly not knowing what he was doing but feeling it to be the right thing to do at the moment.

''I saw you too…'' he murmured and Ivan pressed his face down to stay on Alfred's eye level as Alfred closed the distance brushing his lips with Ivan making him press them harder.

Eerie silent seconds passed and both closed his eyes tightly only pressing lips but then Alfred was moving his lips and so was Ivan.

Alfred gripped his coat shakily and Ivan grabbed his arms nervously as if afraid he was going to run away but when Alfred pressed back wide eyes wild and unbelieving Ivan dropped his arms only to see him run away from the room leaving him all alone.

He gazed the mirror reading the inscription across the top of the frame, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' He quickly reversed the inscription and rearranged the spaces murmuring aloud. ''I show not your face but your heart's desire.''.

With that he walked away with a heavy heart and painful thoughts.

Alfred finally knows how he feels and even being what he wanted it was hurting him in a nervous anxious that made him regret what he did. He didn't know what Alfred was going to do and was afraid. He just didn't want to lose him…

Alfred ran away. He was not sure if he was the one kissing Ivan or Ivan kissed him but now he could see the truth properly. He liked the quiet Slytherin member; Ivan was not even a full blood but surely had more power than many and was the only one making front to his own power but that only aggravated the nervous feeling inside his chest.

That is one of the reasons they are enemies in public, one of the reasons they had to hide their growing friendship and now this happens…. Whatever this is was painful, it ached and he was growing in confusion as he kept walking out of the building.

He couldn't want and desire Ivan; he was a friend, an enemy and above all his competitor. But somehow he knew he liked Ivan more than a friend and now realized it was reciprocate making him just wonder about what could happen. It could be just as good as bad but Alfred was always a doer, he made things, he made them happen and his optimistic side was struggling against all reason making him hurt even more.

Alfred looked around the green camp and frowned feeling the stares on him. He was feeling paranoid and just knew what he was about to do would send rumors but he needed to talk with Ivan, and quickly.

He was drowning in confusion and worries so he swallowed hard and sat near the Russian who kept looking in front with a contemplating look deciding not to acknowledge the blond 17 years old until he sat with a loud bump on his side.

Ivan peered at him from the corner of his eyes noticing the stares they were receiving and saw Alfred shift a bit before mumbling.

''Hey.''

Alfred didn't dare to look at Ivan but could feel how distressed he was becoming, his back stood tense and the nervous feeling was growing around him so he whispered loud enough for Ivan to hear.

''We need to talk.'' He said quickly wanting to just finish the aching on his heart and unease and Ivan just nodded and murmured ''Yes.''

Gilbert passed for them throwing the finger at the Russian and look at Alfred who in a sudden panic of not knowing what he was doing, in front of everyone. He stood murmuring 'okay' and walked away quickly leaving Ivan looking down clenching his teeth in anticipated loss.

.

Alfred walked to Matthew, who was on the library, and sat on his side.

Matthew only looked at him with a raised eyebrow and blinked.

''What's wrong Al?'' he asked and Alfred shook his head giving him a thumbs up and a grin.

''Nothing, and with you?'' he asked wanting small talk to distract him.

''The same as usual… Katyusha doesn't even notice me…'' he said with a small sad frown and Alfred frowned.

''Try harder bro, I told you Ivan would be okay with you, he said he would only creep on you a bit!''

His smile dropped a bit at the mention of Ivan and Matthew looked at him placing his book down waiting for him to talk but Alfred simply stood and decided he needed to eat making him wonder why he was acting like a coward when he was supposed to be the bravest of them all. Suddenly he felt sighing in distress for the hopeless feeling on his chest. He didn't understood it completely and it made him frustrated.

.

Potions class was cool. Alfred enjoyed it more than most because you can blow things up and blame it on your partner.

Sadly, he couldn't do that without getting a punch since the beginning of the year.

Teachers decided to place each house member with someone of another house and he was stuck with Ivan. He didn't mind it because they always achieved great works or great explosions that lead all the class to be dismissed but today it was making him a nervous wreck until he got one idea.

Ivan was avoiding look at him but kept his usual façade of hatred towards Alfred. Alfred did the same too, they were rivals and social enemies and both were very glad with their high status and reputation not wanting to ruin that.

A green liquid was inside a globe and Alfred subtly slapped him making it fall on Ivan's hands and book.

''Ups.'' He grinned making a few laugh and Ivan growled starting chants of 'kolkolkolkol' that were indeed scary as his hands started glowing purple magically before disappearing.

A little spat begun and neither bother to listen to the teacher and suddenly they were both being pulled by flying hands towards the door.

''Out! I said out!'' the teacher reprimanded and they frowned walking outside the room.

Outside the room Alfred sighed and sat on the ground as Ivan stood quietly gazing the wall as if it was interesting; at least his hands were visible again.

Disturbing silent minutes passed and Ivan looked down with slight hesitation.

'''Why did you do that?'' he murmured and Alfred looked up.

''We need to talk…'' Alfred murmured and Ivan looked inside the room before sitting on Alfred's side.

''Alfred… You are my only friend I don't want to ruin that…'' Ivan admitted with sad violet eyes and Alfred swallowed painfully.

''We are changing… but you know you are a dear friend to me… I don't want that to change either.'' He murmured admitting what he thought he was not ready to admit yet and Ivan looked to him curiously.

''What did you saw?'' he asked and Alfred looked down flushing.

''I saw you…'' he murmured and Ivan nodded.

''And I saw you.'' He stated making a move to grab Ivan's arm but placed his hands on his legs again, restless, nervously.

''What is this? Are we…?'' he trailed and Ivan peeked at him with a small flush.

''Do you want us to be?'' he asked and Alfred looked at him in silence for a few long seconds.

Alfred could only feel the pound of his heart on his chest and see how Ivan looked hopeful but at the same time very worried. He sighed and made a face before starting in a hushed tone.

''I don't know if I'm ready for this but… yeah…'' he admitted biting his lip and listening Ivan release a breath.

''Then we will take this slowly.'' Ivan said with a small smile holding his hand shyly but firmly and Alfred nodded turning to his side and kissing Ivan's cheek feeling the skin getting hotter on his lips before pulling away with a blush on his own cheeks.

Alfred looked down then up and saw Ivan small down bashfully and grinned a bit to himself before looking to his side trying to calm his body that was shacking nervously.

''Whatever this is…. We need to keep it secret…. '' Alfred said with a hint of sadness and Ivan nodded understanding.

''Of course.'' He would not want that in any other way either.

Soon they were meeting each other in the night to train together and sometimes share a few shy kisses that turned more significant with each day.

None of them realized that Francis was smirking and nudging Arthur who frowned watching them walk out of the room. After all Francis also have some hidden powers.


	3. I feel you

**Summary:** The relationship grows and they take the next step, making love. Sadly the end of this trilogy of drabbles.

 **Pairs:** IvanxAlfred (implied ArthurxFrancis and MatthewxKatyusha)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. No infringement is meant or profits made.

* * *

 **I feel you**

'I like shooting stars.'' was what Alfred whispered to Ivan when he looked at the blue sky.

Alfred was laying on the grass slightly panting and flushed from a very harsh training with his quidditch team while Ivan stood on his side watching him silently.

Alfred trailed his vision lazily through the sky until he was facing the imposing Russian who kept gazing him with a soft smile, for a moment he wondered if they were alone or the others were still there but the noise was enough to tell him that they were far from alone so he winked making Ivan flush and sat on the grass.

Ivan walked slowly away not wanting the others to think things and Alfred ran a hand through his sweat damp hair watching Ivan's scarf floating and his tights moving under black slacks with a small smile.

Many things changed since their first kiss. Now their kisses are not chaste and shy, they grow in despair and intensity as their hand roam through garments and they have to stop themselves from go further afraid of being seen. Teen urges grew and they found themselves incredibly aroused by the other. It was slightly frustrating though that they could not be together all day.

Until now no one saw them doing something more than talking and the little rumors that grew were dismissed with the spats they continued to have on classes.

'They are threatening each other' or 'look how much tension there is between them' was what the others thought oblivious and slightly threatened by the Russian / slightly respectful of the blonde's strength and magic.

They are both powerful and that brings them some advantages that they enjoy fully.

Alfred must admit he's hesitant of moving forward, not that he doesn't want, oh he wants but that would make everything more real, official. He was scared with that, he didn't want to be stuck with someone but every time he was with Ivan he became so enticed that the thoughts and doubts walked away. He wanted Ivan more than anything.

Meanwhile Ivan wanted and needed more and more of the blond. After years hiding his devotion and allure for the blond he was able of having him and he reciprocated it. He was rapt with that and very glad that the blond wanted things slowly. He wanted the blond very much but the feeling of being inexperienced and not having things on his control were difficult for him, he wanted to be the one Alfred looks up to as much as he looks up to the blond. It was exhilarating, almost maddening how much he needed and craved Alfred but at the same time relieving that he was not rushing things.

They met almost every night. It was known they both used to train or study until late hours so it was nothing new to teachers or house mates.

Matthew, Natalia and Katyusha were a bit suspicious from their odd behavior. Francis already knew it all telling little bits to Arthur once in a while. The grumpy older half-brother kept prying on his sibling's life trying to protect them from their own imprudence but Francis knew better than to interrupt l'amour.

Because no one said a thing or tried to pry on their lives they kept meeting secretly with a slight sense of security.

More than often they used their brooms to fly to the roof and settle down there creating a barrier or a magical tent that allowed them to watch the stars but not being cold, protected from prying eyes. Their magic combined was more than enough to fool students and teachers and they took full benefit from that.

Ivan would lost himself in blue eyes and slyly kiss Alfred who would be lost in violet and return the kiss with vigor and desperation making teeth clack slowly and tongues fights wetly.

Once in a while Alfred glasses would hit Ivan's nose or face making them laugh a bit before continuing their hot kisses.

Alfred was always the first crawling above Ivan to press himself to his strong tight as Ivan bucked and pressed his strained growing member against Alfred's tight in a seek for friction as their kiss became more insistent, breathless and they parted flushed, reddish swollen lips and lidded eyes.

It was intense but caring, warmth spreading through their bodies as their blood rushes and hearts pound.

Love, they learned with time that it's what they feel. It's, hot, deep, and only theirs as they stand closer and closer to each other in mind, heart and body. Their love, their passion; their feel on each other arms as they experience everything for the first time, breathing the same and doing the same gesture learning through each other wanting more and more.

Alfred grabbed his hair kissing his face and jaw making Ivan shudder as the scarf suddenly was too tight and hot on his neck and Alfred pushed it aside to give him a hickey.

Little doubts and hesitations that always made them slow and shiver nervously in mixed emotions.

Ivan moaned and pressed Alfred to him before returning the favor with soft bites and nips on tanned skin. Never harsh or marking afraid of being found or, god forbid, explain it.

Ivan switched them not wanting to be the weak one on their little challenge and pressed Alfred to the soft cushioned ground. Alfred insisted and now Ivan was more than glad for allowing Alfred with his little quirks.

Alfred nipped on his lower lip and Ivan roamed his hands through the white blouse feeling Alfred's skin warmth and muscles tensing and relaxing with every touch.

''I want to see you naked…'' Alfred admitted quietly under him with a strong blush making Ivan's already flushed face grow hotter and redder.

''Uh… sorry… I just…'' Alfred started apologizing and Ivan kissed him to stop both embarrassment pulling back to press his forehead to Alfred's forehead.

''I also want to see you…'' his hands opened the orange and red stripped tie as his eyes looked down not daring to watch the blue eyes in slightly hesitation, shame and arousal.

His fingers touched Alfred's neck and collar and he felt Alfred swallowing giving him courage to press kisses along his collar while opening his blouse bottoms.

Alfred pressed back taking off his coat and Ivan took the vest above the blouse quickly before continuing unbuttoning buttons that allowed him to watch tanned skin with each unbuttoned one.

Ivan pressed his mouth to his chest licking and sucking not sure of what to do and Alfred grabbed his hair with a gasp making him look up with wide eyes and see Alfred panting with open reddish lips and half closed eyes. He trailed his tongue through his belly and chest until he got to his neck, bit his jaw softly and kissed him deeply feeling Alfred's hands roam between them to open his own tie.

He pulled back and watched Alfred annoyed with the green striped tie and helped him taking his scarf out then the tie making Alfred look up with a grin and pushing his vest making Ivan place his arms on the hair allowing him to take it. As soon as the vest was on the ground Alfred fondled his chest above the blouse and unbuttoned the bottoms with a sly smirk that clearly showed that he wanted to show that he knew more than Ivan.

Alfred may have watched more porn but were both inexperienced so the nervous feeling on the pit of their stomachs grew along with the arousal.

Ivan pressed their chests together and felt their heartbeats pounding against each other before kissing Alfred again who rutted against him grabbing his ass making him flush again and press Alfred to him.

They parted panting and grinding their groins into each other and Ivan murmured with closed eyes and out of breath. ''I feel you.''

Alfred pressed one hand on his face and pecked his lips just as breathlessly before making their members rub again.

''I feel you.'' He whispered on Ivan's ear before pulling Ivan's pants down hoping he got the hint.

Ivan shuddered and nodded against him kneeling and taking his pants feeling Alfred's hand palming his member through his underwear making him grunt and bit back a moan.

After taking his pants he pulled Alfred's pants seeing the man raising his hips in an incredibly erotic but awkward way feeling his cock twitch at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled for him only in white boxers.

Alfred took no time to palm himself and with a flush mumble something incoherent that made Ivan stop his motions of crawling above him again.

''Ummm?'' he half hummed half asked and Alfred looked away.

''Take it…'' he mumbled again and Ivan froze in place.

''Are you sure?'' he asked and Alfred nodded.

''I want us to go further… don't you?'' he asked with hopeful hesitant eyes and Ivan swallowed hard before nodding. He was sure if he hesitated Alfred would do the same and the mood would be ruined so he decided to not complicate and just feel Alfred, warm beautiful Alfred who was watching him hungrily pulling his boxers down.

Boxers aside they were completely exposed to each other and Alfred was slightly shivering but Ivan was nervously shuddering too so he just pressed himself above the other hoping it was the right thing to do. For the loud moan Alfred gave it was.

Their bodies were flush to each other and their dicks rubbed pleasantly against each other as they kissed again.

Ivan all white skin, reddish flushed edges and light blond hairs and Alfred tanned skin, dark flush and yellow hairs that made a trail of yellow through his light tanned skin. They were perfect, gorgeous and the most erotic sight for each other.

Their rubbing was not enough, not for Ivan nor for Alfred. Alfred rutted against him harder grabbing his back, ass and tights without stopping his roaming hands and Ivan pressed himself against him holding himself with his arms not to fall too hard on the blond.

Suddenly there was a hand between them and Alfred grabbed their erections together making Ivan moan lowly against his shoulder as Alfred half laughed half moaned.

''God… Ivan…'' he murmured pressing them harder and pumping now with two hands and Ivan slide his feet under Alfred's legs trying to make them closer, impossibly closer.

''Alfred… my Alfred…'' he panted making Alfred moan tightening his eyes and suddenly there was twitching, spasming and a wet sticky warm substance between them. Alfred continued jerking Ivan off and in a few seconds he came too with a strangled cry watching blue eyes under him with wide violet ones.

Alfred opened his legs and allowed Ivan to lay above him between them and they panted in coital bliss holding each other.

''I feel you.'' Ivan murmured against his chest and Alfred petted his hair with a small content smile.

''I feel you too big guy…'' he murmured softly looking up to the stars.

A few minutes passed with them just like that relishing on each others warmth and suddenly Alfred saw a shooting star ran through the sky and he grabbed Ivan's face.

''A shooting star!'' he grinned and Ivan looked up not getting on time to see it and pouting a bit before Alfred pressed a kiss on his pouty lips to compensate the loss.

''We must go…'' Ivan sad when they parted and Alfred nodded sadly in agreement.

After dressings, withdraw the spell, share a shy kiss and sneaking inside their houses they lay content with what they had. There was no penetration or even 'decent sex' as many other students called it but for them it was their perfect first time and hopefully the first from many.

.

Arthur woke up with Alfred sneaking inside their house room and peeked his green eyes to a dishevelled Alfred who tip toed his way to his bed. He frowned not knowing what was happening and bumped the top bunk of his bed when Alfred was snoring loud asleep.

''Hey frog, wake up.'' He hissed whispering seeing hairs peeking from above before blue blurred eyes glared at him from the middle of blond hair.

''What?'' he snapped trying to see on the dark and Arthur pointed to Alfred.

''What's going on?'' he asked and Francis looked at his bed and surroundings seeing that his tie was missing on his clothes on the ground.

''Non, I shall not tell you until you kiss me properly, and I mean no teeth or grabbing my hair.'' He laughed hiding himself on his bunk waiting for the raged punch that he received after a few seconds.

Oh yes, Francis had seen that on Alfred's coffee cup a few mornings ago but he won't tell Arthur a thing, not yet.

* * *

 **AFTER A!NOTES:**

Crappy awkward smut, because not every love making has to have penetration! True story!

BTW: And now you know Francis skill on my mind, reading the cups and divination of love affairs in other words he would read people's fortune... that's why he's so cool with Arthur too, Arthur with his magical creatures and powerful powers in potions making them a strong powerful pair too...

Alfred and Ivan's powers are more concentrated, physical and magically incredible. They are even more powerful... yeah …

FORGIVE ANY MISTAKE, IT WAS NOT REVISED.

So I hope you enjoyed this little Harry Potter AU drabble.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and/or favourite.

Danie


End file.
